the_amateursfandomcom-20200213-history
Follow Me
Follow Me 'is the second book in The Amateurs book series written by Sara Shepard. Plot 'Back Cover Summary It was the perfect night for a party. That is, until twenty-one-year-old Chelsea Dawson disappeared. The social media star was last seen enjoying a beautiful summer night at the Jersey Shore with her friends. But after an explosive fight with her ex-boyfriend, she vanished without a trace. When Seneca , Maddox, Aerin, and Madison hear about the suspected kidnapping, they notice a jarring detail about the victim: she looks exactly like Aerin’s sister, Helena, who was killed five years earlier. Seneca is convinced she knows who killed Helena, and she can’t shake the feeling that the same person has taken Chelsea. Desperate for answers about the two girls, and the truth behind her mother’s murder, Seneca will stop at nothing to find out if the cases are linked. So when Maddox receives an invitation to the Shore from none other than their primary suspect, the Amateurs begin an intense new investigation. 'In-Depth Summary' Local girl Chelsea Dawson goes missing after arguing with her boyfriend 'Jeff. 'Seneca Frazier notices on the CNC chat board that BMONEY60 (Brett Brady ) has commented saying that he thinks it was the ex-boyfriend. Seneca knows that this is not true and that it is the work of Brett himself after running away after they discovered that he killed Helena Kelly and Seneca's mother. Seneca , Maddison , Maddox and Aerin reunite and make their way to New Jersey to find Brett and get him arrested for all the crimes he has committed. They immediately notice that this girl looked exactly like Helena. The girls meet Jeff, ex-boyfriend of Chelsea, who was seen arguing with her the night she went missing, they also notice that ever since she went missing, her Instagran followers have gone up like the sun since she disappeared. Meanwhile, Brett is watching them everywhere they go, and also entitles Chelsea to a hot shower and all the makeup she wants as well as forcing her to pose for images by doing her makeup and smiling for the selfie. The gang meet Gabriel, host of the party that Chelsea went missing from and he gives them a list of guests and allows the gang to stay in his house while he is in a meeting. Meanwhile, Aerin and Maddison search the beach for Brett, Aerin comes face to face with Brett but he is able to push her and run off. Seneca realises her "P" necklace is missing, so she and Maddox race back to the BnB and notice that it has been twisted, however, the criminal (Brett), didn't notice the camera she had, they check it, and immediately realise it's Brett. He later breaks into her room again and gives them until Friday to find her. Aerin then reunites with Thomas after he left Dexby to study in New York and he joins them to help find Chelsea, in which they accuse a 15-year-old boy which was part of Brett's plan to get the cops off their side. Friday night rolls around, Aerin and Thomas go to a house in the vineyard to find Brett, while Seneca and Maddox look for Chelsea. However, it is soon learned that Jeff has 'committed suicide' (he was actually killed by Brett). Seneca and Maddox find Chelsea in Brett's basement, she is all dressed up and wearing makeup. Thomas, Aerin and Maddison fail to find Brett. Which was all part of his plan, the cops say that in most kidnappings, the kidnapper would not allow their victim to wear makeup and and change clothes. They also notice that selfies of Chelsea have been posted on her Instagram during her ordeal and that a laptop was found and the only search result was "Chelsea Dawson", and a phone was also found on the scene with her Instagram. Because Brett was able to cover his tracks, the police think that Chelsea staged the kidnapping to gain more followers and her parents admit her to a psychiatric ward. However the gang knows that this is not true and try to find Brett but all have to return home. Thomas has also received word that his grandmother is sick and the rest of the gang learn that Gabriel (who they thought was Brett) was killed after his car burst into flames. The gang agrees to return to New Jersey later in the summer to find Brett and they all depart. Aerin is going to the hospital with Thomas so she waits outside, however when he pulls up, he has his head down. She gets in and asks if his grandmother is ok. To which he replies "She's fine, just fine", Aerin immeditately realises that this is not Thomas, but BRETT!. He activates the childlock and speeds off with Aerin as his hostage. It is revealed that Brett faked those hospital messages to lure Aerin into the car and the book ends with him driving away, with the reader wanting to know what happens next. Character Synopsis |-| Seneca Frazier = Seneca is first seen trying to get some experience in Law Enforcement as a parking officer for a summer internship. While at a coffee shop she notices that a user with Brett's handle has posted on a page about Chelsea Dawson's kidnapping, this is when she realises that Brett is back and has kidnapped this girl. She calls her friends and they reunite in Lafayette, New Jersey to find Brett and bring him down once and for all. At one point during the story her necklace given to her by her mother is destroyed and she is attacked multiple times by Brett. |-| Maddox Wright = Maddox is first seen training for an upcoming sporting event, later he and his step-sister Maddison discover that Brett has sent them a letter telling them to come to Lafayette to find Chelsea Dawson. Maddox is hesitant at first but he decides to travel to New Jersey with the rest of The Amateurs to try and find Brett to bring him down once and for all. |-| Aerin Kelly = Aerin is already in Lafayette with her throw-away boyfriend when the book begins. She already knows about this murder and is informed that this may be Brett by her friends. It is then that she decides to join them again in an attempt to find Brett. Throughout the book Aerin struggles with PTSD about Brett. She also gets back together with her ex-boyfriend Thomas, a cop turned student who moved away from Dexby to New York. At the end of the book she is kidnapped by Brett. |-| Brett Brady = Brett kidnaps a girl Chelsea Dawson and holds her hostage in a basement, while there he provides her with makeup and clothing and forces her to take selfies with her makeup applied. Throughout the book he stalks and attacks The Amateurs and gives them hints to Chelsea's whereabouts, but when they find her Brett is gone. He later kidnaps Aerin while disguising as Thomas and he drives off with her. |-| Chelsea Dawson = Chelsea is kidnapped by Brett Brady and is held hostage in a basement, while there she is provided with makeup and clothing and is forced to take selfies with her makeup applied. Throughout the book she is tortured by Brett before she is found by The Amateurs. However due to having fresh clothes, makeup and the police discovering a phone with her instagram and a laptop with the search history all about her, the police believe that she orchestrated this kidnapping so she could receive fame and a mass followers on Instagram. Alternate Cover Art FollowMeCover2.jpg FollowMeCover3.jpg Follow Me.jpg Category:Books Category:The Amateurs (Book Series) Category:Arc 1